Gone, Gone, Gone
by burtneymac95
Summary: "I'm not going to deny you. I am going to tell the world that you are my girlfriend. And if the American people can't accept that, then that's too damn bad." What happens if Fitz does just that? Can their love survive? What if she leaves before they even get the chance?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello fellow Gladiators! I've been eager to write a new Olitz story, and here it is. Of course, I'm only going to continue if people want me to. I hope you all enjoy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plot lines, etc. They belong to Shonda Rhimes and Co.**_

* * *

473. That was the number of phone calls, text messages, and voice mails combined Olivia Pope had received since the news spread about her being the President's mistress. She had turned her phone off during her confrontation with her father, and once she was out of the car and she turned her phone back on, the device went crazy.

They were mainly from reporters seeking out a comment, but a lot of them were from her friends at OPA, wondering where the hell she was. She looked around, not knowing where she was and trying to spot any paparazzi. She was in the clear, prompting her to call the only person that could help her find her way back home.

"Olivia where the hell are you? Have you seen the news? Everyone's going crazy."

"Huck, calm down. Listen to me. I was taken. Taken and dropped off in the middle of nowhere. I need you to track my location."

"Done. I know where you are."

"Damn Huck, that was fast."

"I ran it as soon as you said you were taken."

"Good. Great. I need you to come pick me up."

"It's going to take a while. There are reporters swarming the place. They're going to try to follow me, assuming I'm probably going to find you. Are you alright though?"

"Yes Huck, I'm fine. Take your time, but be quick about it."

"I'll try my best. Stay where you are."

She hung up the phone. Leave it to her father to drop her off in the most abandoned area of Washington, D.C. She found a little bench to sit down at. She couldn't stop thinking about who could've ratted her and Fitz out.

Mellie? Nah, too obvious. Cyrus? He has too much to worry about already. He doesn't need another scandal to bring down the administration. Who else could it be?

Suddenly her phone rang, bringing her out of her train of thought. Cyrus.

"Cyrus I don't have time to…."

"Livvie." she heard, stopping her mid-sentence.

She was taken aback. She gulped hard, not knowing what to say.

"Hi." was the only thing that popped into her head.

"Have you seen the news?"

"No…there were reporters outside of my apartment building. I got…I left before I could find anything else out."

"Where are you?"

"I…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Liv, are you all right?"

She could hear the panic in his voice. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes…No…I don't know."

"Are you hurt? Tell me what's going on."

"I can't tell you everything. All I can tell you is that I was taken and dropped off in the middle of nowhere."

"Taken? By who? I'll send for you…"

"No. You can't do that. You need to deal with what's going on. What are your plans?"

"Livvie, I have to know that you're safe."

"I am. I promise. Just…tell me your plan. You need to deny this right away."

"Liv, I'm not going to deny you."

"You...you have to. This is bad, really bad."

"I know. But I'm tired of lying. I'm tired of everyone thinking that my marriage is based on love. I'm tired of not being able to publicly display the woman I am so deeply in love with. I want you, Liv. I don't care what this does to me as the President. I. Love. You. I am willing to risk everything to prove to you that you are not a side piece. You are not a mistress, even though that's what they're calling you. I am going to tell the world that you are my girlfriend. You are my partner, my best friend, the love of my life. And if the American people can't accept that, then that's too damn bad."

Olivia looked over to see that Huck was walking towards her.

"Fitz, I…I need to go."

"But Livvie I…"

And with that, she hung up.

"It's a circus out there."

"Which is why I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"I need you to help me disappear."

* * *

_**Interested? :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am so overwhelmed at the amount of reviews I got on the first chapter! It truly makes me so happy to know that you guys are interested. It was hard for me to decide which way to go with this chapter. I had three different possibly outcomes, and I went with this one. So I hope you all enjoy this ride with me. Thanks! :)**_

* * *

_One Day Later_

"President Grant is about to make his way to the podium to make a press conference about the recent rumors that he and former White House Communications Director, Olivia Pope have been having an affair for quite some time now. And here he is."

"Good evening, my fellow Americans. In the past couple of days, there have been rumors that Ms. Olivia Pope and I have been having a secret affair since she started working on my campaign over three years ago. I am here to set the record straight. Ms. Pope and I are close friends, some would even call us best friends. But that is as far as it goes. I told you before that my personal life is none of anyone's business, and I am going to stick to that. Though I feel, as an American, a citizen, and a human, if I feel unhappy in my marriage, I should have the right to get a divorce without being criticized for it. My feelings for my wife do not affect my ability to run this great nation. So that is why, at this time, I am announcing that I have filed divorce papers. It's not because of the recent events. It's just simply because…I am not in love with my wife anymore. I hope you, the American people, can see past this. Because I love this country and I love being your President. Please do not let my personal life defer you from that. I love what I do. Nothing is ever going to change that. Thank you and good night America."

"Turn it off."

Huck did as he was told. Tears started to fall down her face.

"I'm going to bed." she told him.

"I'll figure out where we're going in the meantime."

"No Huck, you need to go back to Washington. All I needed you to do was help me disappear. I didn't ask you to come with me."

"I know you didn't ask. But it doesn't matter. I am your gladiator. I am your protector. I will spend the rest of my life watching over you, even if you don't want me to."

She smiled, knowing that there was no use fighting with him. "Good night Huck."

* * *

_One week later_

"Mr. President, may I enter?"

"When have you ever asked before Cy?" he answered, without even looking up.

When Cyrus made it over to his desk, that was when he saw it. The worry in his eyes.

"Cyrus? What's wrong?"

Just then, in his gut, he knew something was wrong.

"I need to know if you have talked to Olivia lately?"

"Not since the day before my speech. I've tried calling her, I just figured she didn't want to talk to me."

"I haven't been able to get a hold of her either, sir. No one has."

He stood up, worried. "Has anyone seen her?"

"Not since last week when the news got out."

"Have you contacted her people?"

"Yes sir. They say that Huck, the one that…"

"I know which one he is, continue."

"Huck left that day and no one has seen him or Liv since."

"Shit…I knew something was wrong the last time I talked to her. She said she was taken and in the middle of nowhere. She wouldn't tell me anything else. We need to find her, Cy. Now. Get everyone on this. FBI, CIA, NSA…"

"With all due respect, sir, we shouldn't concern everyone with this."

"What the hell are you saying right now? She is your friend Cy."

"I'm just saying, just last week you were dismissing the fact that you two were lovers. Now you're going to hire every organization in the country to find her?"

"I don't give a damn what I have to do. I WILL find her. With or without your help."

Cyrus gulped, feeling defeated. "Well then Mr. President, let's get to work."

* * *

"One more time Liv. What's your story?"

"My name is Jessica Miller. I just moved here from a small town in Pennsylvania. I am 38 years old, no kids, my parents died when I was young. I have a brother, you, named Finn. I am a former Political Science teacher who moved here to find better work."

"Good. Anything else we need to work on?"

"No, I think that's about it. Are you sure everything is air tight?"

"Yes. You're in the system now as Jess Miller. You have a degree from Harvard Law. You're good, Liv. I promise."

"Is this bad? What I did. I mean…I could've just stayed and fought it, denied everything, and let it all blow over."

"I'm not going to openly say it, but I believe there is a reason you ran. I believe you are scared of something, or someone. Maybe multiple people. But more importantly…nevermind."

"No, go ahead. Say it."

"I believe you're afraid of being happy."

She looked at him, her eyes intense. In his gut, he knew he was right. She shook her head, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

The first channel that popped us was a news station.

"In a moment, we'll be going live to the White House to hear what President Grant has to say about missing friend and former Communications Director, Olivia Pope."

"Oh God." she whispered.

She wanted to turn it off, but she couldn't. She had to hear what he was going to say about her.

"Mr. President, how do you feel about Ms. Pope going missing?"

"Mr. President, when was the last time you talked to her?"

"Mr. President, is it eating you alive that your former girlfriend is missing?"

"Enough. I am not going to answer any questions. But what I will tell you is that I am deeply worried and thinking about Ms. Pope during this tragic time. She has always been there for me through everything, and for her to just disappear…it's not right. Something is not right. Many organizations are out there looking for her, trying to bring her back safely. I shudder to think what will happen if I lose the…if I lose one of my best friends. Please, if anyone has any information on Ms. Pope's whereabouts, please contact any local authorities and police stations. The White House and I would like to thank everyone for their continued support at this time. Thank you."

She turned the television off.

"He's really worried about you. Are you sure you made the right decision?"

"I don't know anymore…"

* * *

**_Did I disappoint? Still interested? Let me know! _**

**_Oh and by the way, Scandal marathon on BET right now, which is what I'm currently doing while typing this. :)_**


End file.
